Tula Toned
Tula Toned is one of the main characters in Novi Stars. She arrived to Earth around Christmas Time with Malie Tasker and live with the other Novi. Personality A colorful, daring girl who loves to inspire others and help them realize that they need to just be themselves. She can be a bit too rowdy and adventurous, but she does make sure to also take things easily and never considers crossing the line or doing something wrong. She knows very well that she can have tons of fun while still following the rules, and wishes to avoid causing any drama. All she seeks to do is have fun and help others become brave, whether it be trying something new, or just standing up for themself. Tula loves to go out and fly around, soaring through the sky and sight-seeing. She does this a lot in hopes of training herself to gain more stamina so that she wont tire out. If need be, Tula is capable of focusing on very important matters. She can buckle down and study like the best of them, however, she often finds herself trying to understand why a dog chases it's tail. Appearance Like her personality, Tula is very colorful and bold; but also maintains a cute appeal. She has a pale pink head while her body is clear, revealing vibrant pink goo inside of her left leg and deep blue goo in the right. On her back Tula has dragon-like wings of pink and purple gradience coated in sparkles, with a long dragon tail to match it, and a pair of tiny translucent wings at each ankle. Her eyes are two alternate colors, the right being raspberry and the left cerulean blue; both of which have a crescent moon in them. She wears pale eyeshadow lined with a softly applied dark purple above it, and has very basic black eyelashes. The dots above each eye are pale blue with a circle of purple around it, while her lips are dark pink. She has bent antennae with a crescent moon at the end of each piece. Tula's hair is also in two colors to reflect her colorful nature and is deep blue and white. The white portion hangs down loosily from her head, while the blue portion frames her head with a thick diagonal braid on top of her bangs, while small thin ponytails are held by silver bands. She wears a dark blue dress with silver buckles and zipper pieces acting as a belt so far down, while a zipper trails from her neck to her stomach. The neck and sleeve material is black pleating to match the tutu skirt. Her shoes are dark teal sandals with very thin silver heels. For one wrist she has a gray bracelet with spikes. Pet Vortex appears to be a cat, or a bat. It is blue bodied with very dull tea-rose coloring for it's face, inner ear, and very long coiled tail. It has long un-even silver antennae and a pair of turqoise wings. It has big feminine eyes with turqoise eyelashes and a mouth to match, and wears a teal bow with an upside down heart in the center. On her body are many fuchsia markings, and below the tip of her tail are a pair of tiny turqoise wings. Merchandise *Tula Toned doll - Comes with Tula, pet, dark blue hairbrush, a glow in the dark stand, detachable wings, and electric lime green crescent moon crown. The boxes theme is yellow-green. Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *Has pink glitter lashes *Lacks her small pigtails *Odd blue markings along her face resembles scales *Gold lipstick instead of pink *Zipper is slightly different *Sleeves of dress are of nylon fishnet material *Dress lacks belt and the skirt is made of frumpy leather, not puffy material *Wings aren't as detailed *Tail is solid pink and lacks glitter *Tula does not have the small wings by her ankles *Shoes are darker *Hair isn't as low on her face *The cosmic goo on the art goes all the way to her feet, while on the doll, it's just on her legs. Pet *Pets skin and inner skin detailing is much darker *Lacks antennae *Tail is solid pink, matching the solid pink used on Tula's *Lacks neck ring coloring Blog Entries Due to length of blog entries, a separate page has been made: Tula Toned Blog Entries Quotes "Xicvb dqtr zsk—Uh, I mean, hello Earth girls! My name is Tula Toned and my mission is to encourage Earthlings to show their true colors! I have a colorful and daring personality and my cosmic quirk is that I can fly off at a moment’s notice! What can I say, I like to wing it! Where on Earth should I fly off to first!?" "Hellooo…It’s Tula! Is this message transmitting clearly!? I can’t wait for our landing! Flying for so long can get tiring…" "I'm Tula Toned. Earth makes my legs all gooey! Cosmic!" Trivia *Tula's name is comes from the word Two-Toned. *Some fans have noticed that Tula resembles Mae Tallick and Ari Roma. **Her body qualities match that of Nita Light. *The image card with Tula's doll shows her with a golden-yellow recolor of Mae's bow crown. *Before arriving to earth, Tula, Malie, and Sila Clops were most-likely friends, as they have been said to have a former relationship together. *After Tula was first revealed, many fans thought she was actually Malie, and that Malie was to be Mae's little sister. Gallery Miscellaneous Gallery Tula Star Stats.png 383746 492513517466191 294026801 n.jpg TT signature.png tumblr_static_tula.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alien girls Category:Girls Category:Aliens